When I Was Loved
by Dragon Skellington
Summary: When Mike was a child he and Foxy were best friends. He loved the old pirate. But how do the years feel for the robot who can only remember the times with his best mate and wait, hoping to see him once more?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. That is all.**

I remember Mikey coming in as just a little tyke. He couldn't have been more than three or four. Somehow I knew the lad was special. He became me favorite first mate and I was his favorite performer. The time we spent together will always live within me memory. Or do I dare say within me mechanical heart?

And when the boy was sad, I was the best a drying his tears. He'd cheer right up for me and ask for a story. I could never deny him one. As long as me first mate was happy, so was I. And at the end he would always tell me that he loved me.

The lad would come as often as his parents would allow, no matter the season. And, inevitably, most of his time was spent hanging around the cove. That's not to say he wasn't friends with the others. The band members cared for him as they did for all the children. But, then again, they cared for me about the same. Mikey and I had each other for best mates, and that was all. It's like it was meant to be.

As it was Mikey was pretty lonely outside the pizzeria. Apparently he didn't have many friends. Certainly he had no best friend besides me. So whenever he came in feeling sad I comforted him. When he could smile again he would thank me and tell me that he loved me.

But time continued to pass. Years went by and I did not visibly age or change. I am just a robot after all. But Mikey did. He was growing up. As he got older his parents tried to get him to do other things. He came by the pizzeria less and less. And when he did come he no longer spent all day like he used to. Eventually he stopped coming at all. I was left alone, without the best first mate I had ever had. Still I waited; hoping me first mate would come back and tell me that he loved me, just one more time.

Then all of the horrible events started happening. Those poor children died. Their bodies were stuffed into our suits and their spirits became attached. They haunt us to this day. I've talked to mine, a little girl who loved me quite a bit in life. She's so scared and angry. She's calmed down but those emotions are still swirling under the surface. But the bodies in our suits began to rot. The pizzeria was shut down due to health code violations.

Eventually we were moved to a new pizzeria. Newer models replaced us and we older models were mostly kept locked in the back. Me ghost friend urged me to move about when able but nothing much happened. Unfortunately, another round of murders happened. The pizzeria was closed again for a while to be investigated. We managed to open again. I was hoping that we could keep going without any more trouble, we all were. But then the incident that became known as the Bite of 87' happened and the restaurant closed down yet again. We were worried over what would happen to us.

After quite a while, the pizzeria opened again with just the original animatronics. However, we were no longer allowed to leave the stage to interact with the children to avoid another Bite. All of us respected the rule but I was heartbroken. Even if Mikey came back now I couldn't hug him like I used to. I had told me spirit friend about me best mate and she hoped right alongside me that he would come back. But, eventually, I started to fall into disrepair. A sign that read 'Out Of Order' was placed outside the Cove until I could be fixed. Though, it looked like that would never happen. At least I could still move around at night. I could follow the ghost lass' urging to get a look at the night guard and just _see_ if it was the man who killed her. It never was but I tried for her sake. Still, I would never perform again. If Mikey did come back he wouldn't see me. I might not even know he had returned. I felt so lonely. I had me mates in the Fazbear band and the ghost lass. But it wasn't the same. I was being forgotten by most.

Then, one day, something happened to break me routine. The ghost lass had been pestering me to check the new night guard out. I really didn't want to but she was persistent. So I did try. I kept running down the hall until, on the third night, I caught just a glimpse of the man hired to keep an eye on us at night. He was new but something about him seemed so familiar. After that me interest was piqued. Me ghost friend hardly had to push to get me to try and get a good look at the man. I wanted to do it. This continued for another night of so. I never managed to catch more than a glance but I knew that I had seen him before. It was really starting to bother me.

The next day I heard something unusual. The manager was talking to someone just inside the Cove, a little ways away from the curtains. I could hear from the voices that he was talking to an adult man. The man claimed to be the night guard and that he just wanted to see what the restaurant was like during the day. I briefly wondered if I could get a good look at him during his visit, even though I knew it was impossible. I couldn't move during the day. To see the man, he would have to climb onto the curtained stage of Pirates Cove. This was forbidden. I had stopped paying attention until I heard one sentence from the manager.

"Feel free to watch the show Mr. Schmidt. I hope you enjoy."

After this the room got quiet. The two men were gone. Me mind went into overdrive. The manger had called the night guard Mr. Schmidt. Mikey's full name was Mike Schmidt. And that man had looked so familiar! Could the current night guard really be me first mate all grown up?

With me mind so occupied, I didn't notice the quiet footsteps entering Pirate's Cove. It wasn't until the ghost lass alerted me and the intruder slipped behind the curtain that I realized someone was there. By the dim light that made it past the curtains I could make out the features of the current night guard. I desperately scanned his face. His eyes were the same, if a little tired. He had lost his baby fat but still had a little scar on his chin from where the lad had fallen and cut it on a chair in the pizzeria as a boy. It was him! It really was Mikey! Curse me inability to move during the day! Then the lad began to speak. I could only listen, hanging onto every word.

"Hey Foxy. The manager told me you're deactivated during the day, and that you don't perform anymore. It made me really sad but… I had to see you. I wanted to tell you that I came back Captain. I'm sorry if you don't recognize me. I haven't seen you in at least thirty years. But I've never forgotten you. You were my first best friend, my only one for the longest time." Mikey said. As he stopped he stepped closer. I wanted to reach out to the lad. Or even just to be able to speak and tell the lad that I do remember! Me thoughts were interrupted when Mikey hugged me, just like he used to do.

"I have to go Captain. But remember, I will always be your first mate. You were my favorite and my best friend. I love you Foxy." Mike said as he held me. I could only stand there, unable to return the hug or tell me best mate that I felt the same or thank him. All I could do was bask in the happiness of hearing those words and feeling the warmth of the lad's hug one more time. The ghost lass just watched the exchange with a smile on her face.

When Mikey left that day, it was the last I would ever see of him. I never did get a good look at him at night and at the end of the week he was fired.

But seeing the lad again, hearing those words, reminded me so strongly of the old days. Those were the best days in me very long life. They will live on in me mechanical heart as long as I continue to function. The days when me best mate loved me.

 **A/n: I guess I really have nothing to say other than that this idea came to me one night while listening to When She Loved Me and demanded to be written. So I wrote a thing. Please tell me what you thought and I hope you enjoyed. TTFN!**


End file.
